Métronome
by Kesyla
Summary: L'histoire se base sur la saison 9. Et si Métatron ne se trouvait pas en prison et écrivait une autre histoire? Laquelle peut-il réserver aux frères Winchester et à Castiel ? Bonne lecture !


Auteur: Kesyla

Titre: Métronome

Genre : Aventure

Mot de l'auteur : Première tentative de fanfiction sur Supernatural, donc je tâtonne dans le genre. De plus, cela fait des années que je n'ais plus écrit. C'est un texte de remise en selle. L'histoire se base sur la saison 9 de Supernatural. Bien que la fin de la saison vient d'être diffusée et si tout ce ne passait pas comme prévu ?

« Métronome » se base sur la saison neuf et propose une fin alternative. Bonne lecture !

**Métronome**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bruit de la machine à écrire retentissait à travers la pièce. Le rythme de la frappe devenait de plus en plus erratique. Lorsqu'une voix fulmina :

- Non ! Ca ne va pas ! Je suis le héros. Je ne peux finir dans la prison des Anges. Je connais tous les fils scénaristiques possibles et mes protagonistes m'ont fait écrire ce _torchon _!

La feuille de papier fut brusquement arrachée de la machine à écrire, chiffonnée et envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Comment se fait-il que rien ne se passe comme prévu !? C'est pourtant moi qui fixe les règles ! A moins que….

Métatron mut sur la chaîne : son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Il avait trouvé la fin. Ses protagonistes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, une nouvelle quête s'ouvrait à eux. Une nouvelle page blanche fut glissée dans la machine à écrire et les doigts de Métatron valsaient sur les touches. Le son régulier qui raisonnait, s'associait à la voix chantonnant de Métatron. Ce dernier irradiait de plaisir.

- L'histoire prendra un nouveau chemin !

Un rayon de lumière s'engouffra dans un entrepôt isolé d'une zone industrielle désaffectée de Pittsburgh. Des pas feutrés suivaient les zones éclairées. Peu à peu, on put distinguer deux personnes. La première fit signe à la seconde de continuer le long du couloir sinueux. Ainsi les deux personnes se séparèrent. L'exploration du lieu se poursuivit sans aucun signe surnaturel. Aucun cadavre, ni salle de torture n'étaient présents dans ce lieu. Il n'y avait même pas une odeur de soufre ! Abasourdis, les deux chasseurs quittèrent les l'entrepôt et reprirent place dans l'Impala, fort mécontents de leur mésaventure.

- T'es sûr que la source de Garth est bonne ? Parce que là…

- Je sais, Sam !, coupa sèchement Dean. Je trouve cela aussi étrange que toi qu'il n'y ait rien dans ce fichu entrepôt !

- Cela m'étonne que Garth nous mène ici, sous prétexte d'une présence d'une activité démoniaque.

- Tu penses que c'était un piège ?, douta le cadet.

Dean, déconfit, fixa son frère. Il fronça les yeux et déclara :

- Tu as l'impression que c'est un piège ! Ca ?!

Dean soupira et déclara en démarrant :

- On a besoin d'une bière.

De retour au motel, les frères s'installèrent autour de la table miteuse d'un motel. Dean dévisagea la chambre : comment avait-il pu vivre dans de tels endroits pendant tant d'années ? Son regard se posa sur Sam. Ce dernier n'était pas décidé à parler. Dean prit les devants comme à l'accoutumée. Il décrocha son portable et appela Garth.

On aurait dû commencer par ça, songea Dean.

Il n'y eut pas à attendre la tonalité, car la messagerie surgit de suite. Elle fut des plus surprenantes pour les frères Winchester. Une voix suave masculine retentit, entrecoupée de cris pour le moins explicites.

- Vous êtes sur le répondeur de l'Agence Xupidon. Vous cherchez à faire de l'argent ? L'agence Xupidon vous propose des services des plus avantageux. Pas de fichages, des films toujours masqués. Vous êtes tentés ? Venez…

- Qu'est-ce c'est ce bordel de merde ?, s'enflamma Dean. Depuis quand Garth….

- Attend !, l'interrompit Sam. Cette voix ! Elle me dit quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à la resituer.

Sam se frotta les tempes. Ce timbre de voix, joueur, enjôleur, qui cherche à vous entrainer à sa suite, à qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? Il savait qu'il avait côtoyé la personne en question. Qui dans ses connaissances avait une forte tendance à travailler dans la pornographie et à faire des embrouilles ? Soudain il eut le déclic, et Dean eut le même car ils s'exclamèrent en cœur :

- Gabriel !

Le silence chassa l'énonciation du nom. Les frères se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux, longuement, sans savoir quoi en penser. De leurs souvenirs, Gabriel était mort à la suite de la confrontation avec Lucifer. Comment aurait-il pu échapper à son destin lors de cette nuit là. C'était un mystère dont les frères trépignaient d'envie de démêler, d'autant plus que Gabriel avait usurpé l'identité de Garth. En effet, Dean avait bel et bien vu le numéro de Garth s'afficher lors de l'appel. La voix qu'il avait entendue, là aussi, était celle de Garth. Garth avait toujours réussi à se débrouiller tout seul et depuis qu'il était devenu un loup-garou, il avait encore moins besoin d'aide.

Dean acheva la bouteille de bière en quelques gorgées, joua quelques instants avec son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garth. Une nouvelle fois, la messagerie retentit. Les lèvres de Dean se crispèrent et il ne put se retenir de laisser un message.

- Gabriel, trou duc' d'immondice à plumes. Tu ferais mieux de nous dire ce que tu as fait de Garth ou tu seras rayé de la Terre !

Dean jeta son téléphone lorsqu'il termina sa phrase. Il n'en revenait pas que ce crétin de Garth avait pu se faire capturer par Gabriel. Sam, quant à lui, scruta Dean sans dire un mot. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation car il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel irait s'en prendre à Garth. Certes, ce dernier avait pris un temps la relève de Bobby, mais depuis sa transformation, il n'aidait plus que les frères Winchester. Pourquoi un ange, qui puis est, passé pour mort, aurait besoin d'un loup garou ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Dépités par les faits, les frères se couchèrent sans un mot. Le lendemain serait une autre journée.

La sonnerie stridente issa Dean et Sam hors de leurs rêves et le réveil fut difficile. Au radar, Dean partit chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Pendant l'absence de son grand frère, Sam commença des recherches sur Internet concernant des évènements étranges dans le Wisconsin. Il retourna les sites dans tous les sens, sans rien trouver. Désespéré, il visita même le site des Ghostfacers, mais à part voir des vidéos de deux inconscients, rien ne lui était utile pour comprendre la situation. Pis, c'était comme si le Wisconsin formait un trou noir des activités paranormales. Rien de bien rassurant. Sam refermait l'ordinateur quand Dean franchit le seuil de la porte.

- Des avancées ?

Sam nia d'un signe de tête, avant d'ajouter :

- Je peux tenter de tracer le portable… Mais encore faut-il qu'il soit allumé.

- C'est notre dernière cartouche ?

- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on pourrait contacter Castiel, tu ne penses pas ?

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour en entendant la mention de l'ange déchu. Il ponctua la discussion par un cinglant :

- Castiel n'existe plus.

Sam eut un sourire amer : son frère ne pardonnait jamais rien. C'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque la douleur était grande. Demeurant dans le silence, Sam reprit son ordinateur et traça le portable de Gabriel. Un peu plus tard, il eut enfin une position stable : la source du signal n'était qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de là. D'un commun accord, les frères chargèrent dans la voiture noire tout ce qu'ils possèdent contre les anges et foncèrent vers l'adresse.

Le quartier était calme, et ne reflétait que la vie paisible de simples humains. Dean gara la voiture non loin d'adresse où Gabriel semblerait être. Les frères observèrent avec plus d'attention ladite adresse. Pas de signes d'ange : personne ne semblait être présent dans l'appartement au troisième étage de l'immeuble. Un hochement de tête, les frères prirent les armes et avancèrent par un pas assuré. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'immeuble par l'issue de secours. En silence, ils encadrèrent le couloir donnant sur l'appartement de symboles anti-anges. Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte tant surveillée. Dean fit signe à Sam d'ouvrir la porte dès qu'il arriverait à trois.

Un. Les frères sentaient l'adrénaline les envahir. Deux. Dean resserra son emprise sur la crosse du couteau démoniaque. Trois. Sam crocheta la serrure et ouvrit la porte sèchement.

La pièce principale de l'appartement, illuminée, laissa place à un gigantesque lit sur lequel Gabriel était assis. Bras ouverts, il abordait un sourire pétillant sur son visage. D'un geste, il bâillonna les frères Winchester et une musique digne d'un film érotique raisonna à travers la pièce.

- Mes deux gigolos préférés ! Vous êtes enfin prêts pour mes services.

Dean essaya de se mouvoir vers Gabriel mais ce dernier le fit assoir sur une chaise. Le même sort fut réservé à Sam. Gabriel scruta Sam avec un air circonspect.

- Vous ne comprenez jamais rien.

Dean fulmina mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche.

- Oui, Dean, j'ai compris : tu veux ma peau pour tout ce que j'ai fait, s'exaspéra Gabriel, Il faudrait que tu revoies tes dialogues un jour. Ils deviennent de plus en plus lassants ! On va voir si ton frère fait mieux. Après tout, c'est lui le cerveau du groupe paraît-il !

Gabriel leva son index et désigna les lèvres de Sam.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Garth ? Les yeux de Sam transpiraient la colère qu'il éprouvait envers Gabriel et tout ce qu'il représentait.

- En fait, tu n'es pas plus intelligent que ton frère, soupira Gabriel, je le pensais aussi pourtant.

Sur ces dires, l'ange s'allongea sur le lit, savourant la situation. Le silence pesait à Sam. Il voulait savoir pour Lucifer. Il était impossible que Gabriel ait échappé au premier ange déchu. Sam se tourna vers Dean, son frère pouvait l'aider dans cette situation. Seulement ce dernier eut beau se démener, il ne pouvait rien faire. Sam rassembla son courage.

- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? Comment as-tu pu sortir vivant de la rencontre avec Lucifer ?

Gabriel se releva brusquement du lit et se prépara un cocktail. Une fois un petit parasol glissé sur un quart d'orange, il revint sur le lit.

- Ma parole, vous faites un concours de débilité ! Vous ne pensez qu'à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge mais jamais à user de vos cerveaux. Je vais vous dire le plus important dans cette histoire, car oui, c'est une histoire. Ce qui importe c'est la mise en scène. La mise en scène est le point déterminant de tout : l'univers a toujours suivit un scénario, mais normalement, je ne vous apprends rien sur ce point. Sauf, si vous êtes de vraies coquilles vides. Quoiqu'il en soit dans cette histoire, vous devez arrêter vos recherches pour ouvrir de nouveau les portes du Paradis.

Les derniers mots furent prononcés crescendo et ils se gravèrent dans l'esprit des humains. Soudain Gabriel frappa dans ses mains et disparut de la pièce. Le silence en suivit. Sam et Dean furent libérés de l'emprise de l'ange. Surpris par la disparition de Gabriel, ils accoururent à travers l'appartement. Pas une trace d'un sort, d'un passage secret, ni de l'ange ne subsistait : l'univers crée par Gabriel, s'était purement et simplement évaporé.

- Il se fout doublement de notre gueule, siffla Dean entre ses dents.

Sam lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit signe de regagner la voiture. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

A suivre…


End file.
